Embry Crossroads Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *The Embry Job **The Embry Job (2) **The Embry Job (3) **The Embry Job (4) (2 AP and +200 Bankers rep) *True Reason **True Reason (2) **True Reason (3) **True Reason (4) **True Reason (5) **Closing the Book (1x Open Book Society Mark) **Closing the Book (2) **Closing the Book (3) **Closing the Book (4) (2 AP, 1xGrey's Hood) **Closing the Book (5) *These two mission-lines are only available after you've either supported Jaggd in Mumford or betrayed him and supported Sheriff Amy Dennis instead. **'Supported Jaggd' ***Vengeful Weapons ***Vengeful Weapons (2) (2 AP) **'Supported Sherrif Amy Dennis' ***Smuggler's Payback ***Smuggler's Payback (2) (2 AP) *This mission-line is only available after completing the Bottom Feeders mission-line in South Burb. **Yours to Mine **Yours to Mine (2) **Yours to Mine (3) (1x Mine Lead Manual) **Yours to Mine (4) (1 AP; 1x Mine Silver Manual) *The Archive Coalition (Repeatable; Completing this mission unlocks the following missions:) **The Plateau Omnibus (5 AP; Choice of 4x Impure Antiseptic, 4x Weak Petroleum or 4x Ragged Synthetic Cloth) ***The Plateau Omnibus (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 4x Impure Antiseptic, 4x Weak Petroleum or 4x Ragged Synthetic Cloth) **Plateau Armorcraft Set (Choice of 2x Mild Stimulant, 2x Frayed Cotton or 2x Impure Adhesive) ***Plateau Armorcraft Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Scrap Fasteners, 2x Scrap Steel or 12x Ragged Wool) **Plateau Ballistics Set (Choice of 1x Impure Antiseptic, 2x Frayed Cotton or 3x Impure Adhesive) ***Plateau Ballistics Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Scrap Lead, 9x Scrap Copper or 1x Salvaged Wood) **Plateau Cooking Set (Choice of 2x Raw Honey, 2x Questionable Fruit or 2x Plain Spice) ***Plateau Cooking Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 1x "Oh Noes!" Hot Sauce, 2x Tainted Grain or 3x Tainted Meat) **Plateau Geology Set (Choice of 2x Weak Antibiotic, 2x Salvaged Copper or 2x Scrap Aluminum) ***Plateau Geology Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 1x Salvaged Copper, 3x Scrap Iron or 1x Weak Biologic Chemical) **Plateau Medicine Set (Choice of 2x Raw Honey, 2x Questionable Fruit or 2x Plain Spice) ***Plateau Medicine Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Raw Honey, 2x Questionable Fruit or 2x Plain Spice) **Plateau Mutagenics Set (Choice of 2x Weak Antibiotic, 2x Salvaged Copper or 2x Scrap Aluminum) ***Plateau Mutagenics Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 1x Mild Stimulant, 2x Weak Biologic Chemical or 1x Weak Antibiotic) **Plateau Nature Set (Choice of 2x Raw Honey, 2x Questionable Fruit or 2x Plain Spice) ***Plateau Nature Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Weak Biologic Chemical, 2x Weak Botanic Chemical or 2x Weak Antitoxin) **Plateau Science Set (Choice of 2x Weak Antibiotic, 2x Salvaged Copper or 2x Scrap Aluminum) ***Plateau Science Set (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Dilute Acid, 1x Scrap Paper or 3x Scrap Gears) **Plateau Weaponry Set (Choice of 2x Impure Adhesive, 2x Mild Stimulant or 2x Frayed Cotton ***Plateau Weaponry Set (2) (Repeatable; 2x Scrap Steel, 9x Weak Adhesive or 3x Scrap Steel) **Plateau Combat Collection (1 AP; 3x Ragged Silk) ***Plateau Combat Collection (2) (Repeatable; 3x Ragged Silk) **Plateau Research Collection (1 AP; 3x Scrap Silver) ***Plateau Research Collection (2) (Repeatable; 3x Scrap Silver) **Plateau Support Collection (1 AP; 3x Scrap Injector) ***Plateau Support Collection (2) (Repeatable; 3x Scrap Injector) Junk Fortress Missions *Down in Flames *Lost Sibling **Lost Sibling (2) (Group Mission; 1 AP, 2x Weak Antitoxin) *Message From Within (first mission takes place outside the fortress.) **The Secret Beneath **The Secret Beneath (2) **The Secret Beneath (3) *Silence the Thunder (1x Junk Fortress Junk) *Stolen Medicines **Stolen Medicines (2) **Stolen Medicines (3) **Stolen Medicines (4) (5x Ragged Bandage, 3x Weak Antitoxin) *Testing the Waters **Bad Waters (+250 Bankers rep) *The Written Word NPC Faction Mission(s) *An Insecure Route (+250 Franklin's Riders rep, 400x Cheap Ammunition, 200x Crossbow Bolt, 1x Hatchet) **An Insecure Route (2) (+250 Franklin's Riders rep, 1x Forest Camouflage Cap) **My Word is My Bond **My Word is My Bond (2) (+250 Franklin's Riders rep) **My Word is My Bond (3) (+50 Franklin's Riders rep, 1x Axes 1 Instructions) **Reinforcing the Bond (+50 Franklin's Riders rep) *Fixer-Upper (+100 Bankers rep) **Fixer-Upper (2) (+100 Bankers rep) **Fixer-Upper (3) (+100 Bankers rep) **Fixer-Upper (4) (+100 Bankers rep) **Fixer-Upper (5) (+100 Bankers rep) **Kingman Express (+100 Bankers rep) *Testing the Waters (Group Mission) **Bad Waters (+250 Bankers rep) *The Embry Job **The Embry Job (2) **The Embry Job (3) **The Embry Job (4) (2 AP and +200 Bankers rep) Other Town Mission(s) *Collections Call *Darker Knowledge *Feeding Habits (Boosters 1 Formula) **Feeding Habits (2) (Bombs 1 Schematics and Enhanced Armor 1 Schematics) *Framework **'Custom Suspension Rig' ***Bouncing Back ***Bouncing Back (2) **'Custom Pipe Frame' ***Raising the Bar ***Raising the Bar (2) *Minimal Protection (Shoes 2 Instructions, Hats 2 Instructions, or Jackets 2 Instructions) **Minimal Protection (2) (Helmets 1 Instructions and Shoulders 1 Instructions) *Mystery Stew (Preserving 1 Cookbook and Stewing 1 Cookbook) **Mystery Stew (2) (Embry Canned Stew Cookbook) *No Quarrel With You (Short Barrels Schematics, Manual Actions Schematics, and Gun Fittings Schematics) **Right to Bear Arms (Handguns 1 Schematics) *This Means War! *Up Close and Personal (Heavy Blades 1 Instructions) **Up Close and Personal (2) (Axes 1 Instructions) **Up Close and Personal (3) (Knives 2 Instructions) *You're Dying (Level 5+) (optional, begins with any Starter Town LifeNet Technician.) **All in the Family **All in the Family (2) **You're Dying (level 7+) (leads to Rest Stop) Town Event Mission(s) *Unleashing the Beast (used to monitor the event's progress) **The Beast, Unleashed (25x Monster Hunter's Token) *Funding the Hunt (1x Monster Hunter's Token) **Funding the Hunt (2) (1x Monster Hunter's Token, Repeatable) *Feeding the Beast (1x Monster Hunter's Token) **Feeding the Beast (2) (1x Monster Hunter's Token, Repeatable) *Clearing the Battlefield (1x Monster Hunter's Token) **Clearing the Battlefield (2) (1x Monster Hunter's Token, Repeatable) *Controlling the Beast (1x Monster Hunter's Token) **Controlling the Beast (2) (1x Monster Hunter's Token, Repeatable) *Enraging the Beast (1x Monster Hunter's Token) **Enraging the Beast (2) (1x Monster Hunter's Token, Repeatable) *10 Monster Hunter's Tokens (Repeatable; Choice of 5x Meds Grab Bag, 5x Metal Grab Bag or 5x Component Grab Bag) *15 Monster Hunter's Tokens (Repeatable; Choice of 1x Slayer's Helmet Instructions, 1x Slayer's Knife Instructions or 1x Slayer's Pistol Instructions) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Gaunt's Stragglers *Open Book Society 2018 Halloween Event Missions Bankers Missions *Banking on Bounties (Sector 1) (Choice of Skullshot One, Sawn-Off Skullblaster One or Little Crunch) Tech Missions *Zombie Decoy (Sector 1)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Zombie Decoy (Sector 1)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Traveler Missions *Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 1)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 1)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Lightbearer Missions *Curing the Common Clone (Sector 1)(1) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 1)(2) (5x Brain Rot Cure) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 1)(3) (5x Brain Rot Cure; Repeatable) 2018 First Night Event Missions *Boxing Day (Embry Crossroads) *Bring Me Some Figgy Pudding (Embry Crossroads) **More Figgy Pudding (Embry Crossroads) *Deck the Hills (Embry Crossroads) **Holiday Spirit (Embry Crossroads) **Holiday Album (Embry Crossroads) *Hangin' 'Round the Mistletoe (Embry Crossroads) *Light the Darkness (Embry Crossroads) **Light the Darkness (Embry Crossroads)(2) *Operation Nice List (Embry Crossroads) **Operation Nice List (Embry Crossroads)(2) **Operation Nice List (Embry Crossroads)(3) **Operation Nice List (Embry Crossroads)(4) **Operation Naughty List (Embry Crossroads) **Operation Naughty List (Embry Crossroads)(2) **Operation Naughty List (Embry Crossroads)(3) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Embry Crossroads) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Embry Crossroads)(2) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Embry Crossroads) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Embry Crossroads)(2) *The Goose is Getting Fat (Embry Crossroads) **More Goose (Embry Crossroads) Holiday Event Exchange Missions *Delightful Desserts *Fabulous Foodstuffs *Gift of the Mad Jai (Plateau) *Luscious Libations *Terrific Toys Category:Embry Crossroads